1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for modifying the attitudes of a golf ball to remove, from the golf ball, burrs formed at the time of molding the golf ball in such a manner that the burrs are caused to face a predetermined direction.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a deburring machine using an attitude modifying apparatus of the foregoing type to automatically remove burrs from a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since golf balls are usually (rubber- or resin-) molded by using a pair of molds, burrs so called "flashes" and pin burrs, are formed on the equator of the golf ball which corresponds to the joint surfaces of the molds. Although burrs of the foregoing type can be removed by a grinder or the like, the golf ball must be, one by one, set to the jig of the grinder in such a manner that the directions of the burrs are caused to face a predetermined direction. Hitherto, the foregoing setting operation has been performed manually and a heavy labor and long time have been required.
As described above, there arises a problem in that a heavy labor and a long time have been required to remove burrs from golf balls and to modify the attitude of each golf ball.